¿Ese es tu Novio?
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Percy va a recoger a Annabeth a su escuela, sus amigas (las de Annabeth) quieren saber como es su novio (Percy, duh). Situado después del último libro de la saga de Percy Jackson. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Riordan, excepto algunas cosas que vienen de los más locos rincones de mi mente.**

* * *

Estaba esperando impacientemente a que Percy me recogiera, sentada en la fuente frente a la entrada de la escuela. Habíamos hecho arreglos para que el viniera a San Francisco a recogerme, para luego llevarme al campamento.

Tal vez hubiera sido más razonable que esperáramos una semana más para vernos, pero yo no tenía ganas. Desde el final de la guerra había estado trabajando en el Olimpo por e-mails y teniendo con Percy una relación a larga distancia. Discúlpame, pero no estaba de ánimos para esperar otra semana.

Así que ahora estaba con Stacey Millbrook y Kelsey Tate esperando a Percy. Stacey estaba a mi lado y Kelsey frente a nosotras. Ni Stacey ni Kelsey sabían que era una semidiosa, pero éramos amigas y aunque ellas sabían que guardaba un secreto no presionaban.

También sabían que tenía novio, pero eso era otra historia.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó por millonésima vez Stacey.

—Guapo —contesté por millonésima vez, también.

—¿Mucho? —repitió Kelsey, como cada vez que yo respondía a la pregunta de Stacey.

—Es como preguntar si el mar es impresionante —respondí yo, como cada vez que ella hacía esa pregunta.

—Lo es —replicó con una sonrisa.

En lugar se cambiar de tema como hacían siempre para ese punto, continuaron indagando de mi novio.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —inquirió Kelsey.

—Desde que teníamos doce años y estábamos en el mismo campamento de verano.

—Y son novios desde…

—El año pasado. —Hice una mueca.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta? —preguntó Stacey por mi mueca.

—Desde que teníamos doce años —gemí, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro, recordando todos los años en que Sesos de Alga no se daba cuenta de eso.

Ellas rieron.

—Pobre Annie —rio Kelsey.

—No me digas Annie… —reproché.

Repentinamente Stacey dejó de reír.

—¿Ese es tu novio? —preguntó como hipnotizada. Parpadeó—. Es _hermoso_.

Miré hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba Percy saliendo del auto de papá. Aun no me había visto y estaba viendo el mar. Si, nuestra escuela estaba en la playa, pero no una playa de arena, era un peligroso abismo de roca. Muy hermoso, aun así.

Murmuró unas palabras, y entonces caminó a la escuela. Estaba examinando a los alumnos hasta que su mirada paró en mí. Me dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, una de esas que debilitan las rodillas. Por suerte, estaba sentada. Kelsey, a mi lado, hizo la pantomima de desmayarse.

Esperé que él no lo hubiera notado, pero supe que lo notó porque puso una sonrisa divertida y miró a mi amiga. Ella casi se desmaya, de verdad esta vez.

—Tu novio es más que guapo —me riñó Stacey.

Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa en mi boca.

—Hola —nos saludó con una sonrisa cuando llegó a nosotras.

—Hola, Percy —repetí con una sonrisa incontenible en el rostro—. Estás son Stacey y Kelsey.

—Percy Jackson —respondió él.

—Que nombre más extraño… —murmuró Kelsey, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sonrojó.

—Me lo han dicho antes —dijo Percy irónico.

Sentí como un brazo me rodeaba los hombros, y no era el de Percy. Me tensé cuando deduje de quien era.

—Suéltame, Gavin —gruñí.

—¿Por qué, amor? —preguntó Gavin fingiendo inocencia.

Gavin era un chico molesto, muy molesto, que me llevaba persiguiendo todo el año. Imagina al deportista popular de tu escuela y tienes a Gavin.

Percy pareció sorprendido un momento, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Gavin, su rostro se oscureció.

—Porque tiene novio —contestó Percy cortantemente.

El agua de la fuente comenzó a formar olas, y no había viento.

—¿Si? ¿Quién? —respondió Gavin desafiante, levantándose de mi lado, donde se había sentado.

Percy le dirigió una sonrisa insolente.

—Yo.

Gavin era más alto y parecía más musculoso, pero yo había visto a Percy luchar. Sus músculos eran más compactos, pero más duros, también.

Estaban a punto de pelear. Lo sabía porque Gavin comenzó a avanzar hacia Percy, y Percy en lugar de hacerse para atrás, se quedó a esperarlo, como supe que haría.

No sabía qué hacer, algo poco propio de una hija de Atenea ¡pero no había libro sobre que hace una chica para detener una pelea! Bueno… estoy segura de que si los había, pero eran para adultos o algo así… ¿Psicología, tal vez?

Me fui por las ramas, el caso es que Gavin levantó su mano, formó un puño y trató de lanzarlo al estómago de Percy. Percy, evitando la pelea pero sin escapar, mantuvo sus manos agarradas tras su espalda y esquivó el golpe. Gavin se vio como un completo idiota.

—¿Demasiado lento? —aventuró Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo que no sabía Gavin era que lo que intentaba Percy era hacerlo enfadar, lo que lo haría más torpe.

Percy logró su objetivo.

Percy se mantuvo esquivando (con las manos a sus espaldas) mientras que Gavin continuó lanzando puños. Percy parecía bailar con gracia, y Gavin parecía que tropezaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando pararon, Gavin estaba muerto de cansancio, al momento en que a Percy se le veía algo aburrido. Como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó hacia mí.

Me pasó los brazos por la cintura y me estrechó contra él, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

—Hola —dijo contra mi boca.

—Hola —sonreí.

Y entonces me besó.


End file.
